The structure of the cyclic AMP Recepter Protein (CRP) of E. coli is being determined by protein sequencing techniques. The role of cyclic GMP and its regulation is being examined by genetic techniques. Guanylate cyclase activity is regulated by cyclic AMP since the level of guanylate cyclase is increased in cya mutants.